Nimbus the Sheep
w.i.p. Appearance History Personality Nimbus is an overexcited, clumsy, and silly sheep, who doesn't mind when others think of him as a quirky guy. Only when he gets very stressed and angry does Cumulo appear, who is the more violent-impulse side of Nimbus. Mannerisms Likes Dislikes Fears Habits Hobbies Equipment Chains Having two electrically charged chains that come from his forearm bands and his own power, Nimbus can used this for an extended melee range of up to 30 feet. The chains are able to shock opponents with electricity, or absorb electricity on contact. The chains are tough enough to shatter stone and bricks, and easily smash through tree trunks. Abilities Storm Generation Nimbus can create extremely deadly storms and weather of a massive degree, spanning across entire cities in seconds. Electrokinesis He can create orbs of ball lightning to strategically attack with, create superbolts that temporarily blind the foe, and has enough electrokinesis control to perform what he calls "Bolt from the Blue," in which the source of lightning does not have to come from him or storm clouds, it can come just about anywhere he chooses it to. While he passively generates his own bio-electricity, Nimbus can also absorb even more electricity from anything that as stored electricity. Nimbus can enhance his body by channeling all of his electrical energy in one go, and with the power of a lightning bolt in each of his cells, Nimbus's attack power can increase dramatically. Aerokinesis Nimbus can create winds reaching speeds of up to 318 miles per per hour due to his ability to generate tornadoes and sudden vertical drafts to disorient a foe. He can render other electrokinetics ineffective by insulating the air, and stop incoming projectiles by using the air telekinetically. Nimbus himself can also become a cloud, allowing him to be immune to most physical assaults. As a cloud, he can simply pass by everyone, or move with force to do things like flip a car over. Precipitation Manipulation With control over precipitation, Nimbus can create any form of precipitation, be it the rain, snow, sleet and hail. He can control how hot or cool the precipitation is (-128° F C to 134° F C), how fast it moves, and in what direction it will move. Strength Nimbus's strength mostly comes from his electrically enhanced body. Just like a normal bolt of lightning, Nimbus can unleash a force up to to a gigajoule of energy. Speed Nimbus, in the form of clouds, can travel just over 300 miles an hour. Nimbus charging himself with electricity allows him to to move at the speed of lightning. Durability Nimbus is much more durable than his chains, meaning that whatever his chains can survive (minus sharp things), he can survive much easier. Flaws Nimbus prioritizes electrokinesis over his other abilities. He is not as experienced with his other abilities in order to do fancy tricks when comparing it to his electrokinesis. Bolt from the Blue is weaker than places with actual electrical sources. Insulating the air will also render Nimbus's own electrokinesis useless. Electrically enhancing his body comes at the cost of of his own electricity. He will be momentarily much weaker than normal until his body can regenerate enough bio-electricity to return to normal. Relationships Trivia Nimbus was based off an old oc Character first known as Dark Cloud, then known as Raijo.